Cabin Pressure
by ImHereToReview
Summary: Bella's a hard working flight attendant who doesn't say no when it comes to helping a friend in need.  Can one flight change her whole life?   B&E, Romance, written as a donation for Pretty in Pink, A Fundraiser Tribute For Breast Cancer Month.


**Cabin Pressure**

**Bella's a hard working flight attendant who doesn't say no when it comes to helping a friend in need. Can one flight change her whole life? B&E, Romance, written as a donation for Pretty in Pink, A Fundraiser Tribute For Breast Cancer Month.**

**BEGINNING AUTHOR NOTE: For all you travelers, jet setters or stewards, please bear with me. I know that, realistically, such a long flight would give way to at least two stops. But, for the sake of lemons, this is a super special, lemony flight and will be non-stop. I call it writer's liberties and all that jazz.**

**Please see my author note at the bottom regarding cancer and its affect on my family.**

Working the international flight from Rome, Italy to Chicago was kicking my ass. Tanya was scheduled but pretty much begged me to trade three shorter flights with me. I couldn't say no, even though I was due to take this same trip three weeks from now. She was pregnant with her first child and morning sickness apparently wasn't just for mornings. She was great at her job – we both were – but the extra long flights wreaked havoc on her new little bellybean. I was glad to swap with her because it ended up giving me an extra six days off in addition to the five I already had, once I finally got back home.

The time was close to one am when we were several hours into the flight with nothing but ocean ahead of us. Dinner had been served, drinks drunk and blankets passed out. The only thing left to do was attend to those still choosing not to sleep the remainder of the flight. I could have gone to sleep but Jessica-too-big-fake-tits fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. I could only guess she had taken an extra dose of Dramamine. So I was left to attend to first class…by myself. _Whatever._ There was only one person still awake at this hour anyway.

I groaned when I heard the call from seat 6G. He was seated alone, tucked away in the farthest corner of the section next to the last window – a thin wall behind him separated first class from coach. He had been a thorn in my side even before we took off. We had attended to everyone's more basic needs during pre-flight; blankets, pillows, earphones. Drinks and dinner would have to wait until we reached cruising altitude. But Mr. 6G was not happy about waiting. I had attempted to appease him with pretzels, hoping he would settle in and wait like everyone else. He waited, but he didn't like it. Oh well.

Once we were able to "move about the cabin" it seemed that every ten minutes he'd buzz. Jessica would take the call sometimes. He was sexy and she was a hooker – okay, not really but she would have done him if given the chance. But he didn't like her. As soon as she'd move to help another guest he'd buzz again, leaving me to attend to him. His drink wasn't cold enough. His blanket wasn't warm enough. His dinner wasn't good enough. Each call brought a new issue. Each time I'd arrive with a smile on my face when I secretly wanted to dump it all in his lap and tell him off. But with each trip I'd try to please the sex god… man, I meant man. Every time I'd move to help him he'd barely glance my way, asking for more water or extra pretzels. _Him and those damned pretzels._ I tried not to notice –but how could I not- the way the muscles flexed in his forearms as he tap, tap, tapped away at his laptop. He'd long ago loosened his tie and rolled the sleeves up on his crisp button up shirt.

_Man , it's been a long time._

His light was the only light on in the first class cabin when I approached. "How can I help you?" I politely whispered, wondering how ridiculous it would be this time.

A smirk spread across his face when he asked, "Don't you get to sleep?"

I gave him a small, genuine smile and shook my head. I wasn't sure why his simple question warmed my heart. Was he concerned about me, really? No, probably not.

"No. I get the privilege of making sure everyone's needs are met until my co-attendant wakes up."

His eyes scanned across the first class cabin with obvious humor. He was the only one awake, the only one with his light still on and the only one I needed to attend to. When his eyes met mine again they had changed. No longer did he appear agitated, annoyed or another "A" word for bothered.

_Probably, "angry"._ _Yes, "angry" works._

I digress.

His body was more relaxed and the tie that had been around his neck was all together removed. Gone was the stuffy, pissed off executive. He seemed to be in a much better mood. Dare I venture to guess…happy? With his change in mood came a change in my own. I decided that maybe he'd just had a bad day. We all had them and most certainly took them out on others.

"Care to sit?" His eyes moved to the empty aisle seat next to him before meeting my own.

I took a second to scan the quiet cabin. No one was awake. It was just the two of us. I turned back to him and met his beautiful green eyes once again. I wasn't supposed to hang out with my passengers but the seat _was_ empty and we were_ basically_ alone.

Still I hedged. "I don't know," I said quietly, scrunching up my nose and tilting my head.

_Where did that come from? Sheesh, you're not in middle school, Bella._

I corrected the silly face and tried to appear professional. I didn't miss the chuckle that came from the handsome man seated before me. It was deep and playful and down right sexy. If he did it long enough I could probably orgasm just from the timbre of the sexy sound.

_Gah, you're hard up._

_Shut up._

He gave me a sweet smile, showing a perfect set of straight, white teeth. "I won't bite. I promise," he said in response to my non-answer.

I decided to just go with it. A gorgeous man had just asked me to sit with him on a near empty, overnight flight to the US and we were the only two awake.

_Aside from the pilot and co-pilot, I assume._ I inwardly sniggered at myself.

I slowly nodded in consent to his request. I was afraid I'd giggle if I opened my mouth.

The seat was as comfortable as it looked. Sitting in first class was a rare treat for me. Even when I flew as a passenger I always flew coach.

Once I settled into the seat he slowly reached his hand toward me. "Hi, I'm Edward," he said with a smirky-type smile, as if he were pleased with himself for something.

I gave him my best sexy smile in return. "Bella," I said as I placed my hand into his. His hand was warm and gently wrapped around my own. I expected a handshake but he surprised me when he tenderly pulled my hand toward his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"A pleasure, Miss Bella."

I _may_ or _may not_ have swooned. The man was a charmer as well as drop dead gorgeous.

We talked about everything and nothing if that was possible. I learned he was in Italy for business but what business I had no clue. He lived in Chicago – same as me – and was born and raised there – unlike me. I told him why I had taken the international flight and he thought that it was sweet. I reminded him that, yes, it was sweet but it also got me several extra days off. He laughed at that. He told me that he really couldn't stand Jessica and let me know that she'd openly flirted with him before take off. I felt a twinge of something in my stomach at the thought. He wasn't mine to claim but yet I felt jealous of Jessica's normal behavior. But I was secretly pleased to know how much he couldn't stand her unwanted attention. I learned that he was genuinely a sweet guy. He'd told me that he truly did have a bad day – week in fact. That he'd be making a return trip to Italy in a few weeks and wasn't even slightly happy about that fact.

At one point I glanced at my watch and realized we'd talked for over two hours. It was approaching three am and was about an hour away from our needing to prepare for morning. With Jessica probably still completely out I figured I'd need a little more time. I reluctantly left my company and headed up toward the galley to start the day for my passengers. I glanced at Edward before I pulled the curtain closed. His eyes were on my ass before he noticed that I'd looked over my shoulder at him. He smirked before shutting off his overhead light and turning toward the window. I gave myself a mental high five.

I had been hard at work for about forty-five minutes when I realized I had nothing left to do. The drink station was ready and the coffee was set to brew at five am. I figured it would take well over an hour without Jessica's help. But it turned out I worked better without her.

I heard the rustle of the curtain before strong hands trapped me between the hard counter top and an equally hard body. I recognized his cologne and tried not to completely melt into his embrace. I was doing a bad job at it.

His warm breaths hissed across my neck as he nuzzled his nose just below my ear. "Come fly with me?"

My nipples hardened when his nose skimmed up along my ear, his teeth gently biting into my lobe. I tilted my head to give him more access. It was all the acknowledgment he needed. One of his hands slowly caressed my curves down, down, down until he reached the hem of my skirt, lifting it up a few inches and wrapped it around my leg.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Shh, shh, shh," he whispered into my neck. "We've got to stay quiet. Do you think you can do that? Because if you can't, you can't have this." With his words he pressed his erection into my back.

I shivered before simply nodding my answer. I'd probably have moaned it if I'd opened my mouth.

His one hand continued it ascent up my leg, closer and closer to my overheated center. The other hand worked to unbutton several buttons on my blouse and pushed his way into my bra – touching and squeezing. All the while my hands stayed firmly placed on the counter top in front of me. I couldn't concentrate on much more than trying to stay quiet.

"Touch me," he breathed into my ear. His words sent me into action. I lifted my hand and grabbed a fist full of his unkempt hair, bringing his mouth to mine and kissing him with all that I had. In my kiss I was begging. Begging for him to take me, hard and fast and…quiet, right there in the steward galley - merely separated by a thin curtain. The idea of someone catching us was that much more thrilling.

I moved my other hand between us and rubbed his hard cock up and down through his – likely expensive – trousers. He grunted into our kiss and pushed against my hand seeking more friction.

Still, it wasn't enough. Not for him. Not for me.

In an instant his hands pushed my skirt to my hips and my panties were gone. His fingers reached my pussy and worked to ready me for him. It wasn't necessary. I was beyond ready. My head weighed against his shoulder while my fingers worked to release him from his pants. Next, the quiet sound of his belt and zipper was all to be heard. He kissed me deeply while slowly leaning me against the counter. I felt his fingers as he reached his hardness and pressed it against me. I gasped, feeling the weight of it all, what we were about to do and where we were doing it.

He quietly shushed against my lips before licking them, pushing his way in – both his cock into my pussy and his tongue into my mouth.

He stilled once he reached my hilt, breathing fast and hard from his nose while our mouths stayed connected in an attempt to quiet us both. His hands gently pressed into my hips and he pulled back leisurely only to push forward again. Our start was slow and sensual. Well, as sensual as it could be while having a false sense of privacy during our inauguration into the Mile High Club. Although our kiss had ended, our lips stayed together as we breathed in one another. He inhaled my quiet moans.

We couldn't and didn't stay slow for long. His gentle grasp on my hips tightened as he bent at the knees and pushed up into me. My feet almost left the floor with every new thrust. His fingers moved forward and pressed into my wetness, searching for the place I needed more friction. I almost screamed when he reached it but thank goodness for his talented mouth.

He worked me expertly and I felt the tightening I'd longed for. Higher and higher we rose until I came with an explosion of white lights behind my eyelids. Our mouths devoured our sounds.

Edward moved faster still, searching for his own high. He grunted one last time and stilled behind me, throbbing his release into me.

Still connected I leaned forward, my head on the counter as he pressed his own between my shoulders. Our breaths were erratic and I could feel his heart beating fast against my back. He placed one, two, three kisses on my back – leaving goose bumps in their wake. Too soon, he stepped away and we adjusted our clothes.

I was worried about what I might find when I turned around. But just as surprising as his unexpected goodness was before, I turned to find him wearing a gentle smile. He leaned in for several more long kisses.

_I could get used to this._

His hand cradled the side of my face. His face turned slightly boyish before he spoke again. "Well, that was a first." I furrowed my brow, trying to make sense of it.

_First as in…_first,_ first time?_

He certainly _felt_ experienced.

He gave me another crooked smile and explained his statement. "A first on an airplane."

I blushed and nodded. He stepped forward and embraced me. He smelled so good, felt so good and just…right.

Our embrace was interrupted by a loud Jessica coming from the sleeping quarters. She'd not yet turned the corner to see Edward and me together.

He stepped away with one last chaste kiss and walked through the privacy curtain back to his seat.

"Uh, what time is it?" she whined.

"Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye."

"Bubye. Bubye. Bubye."

We had landed safely in Chicago two hours later and were saying goodbye to our passengers. Jessica, in her constant annoying state, was waving at them like she was the freakin' queen and talked like she was Barbie from Toy Story.

Seat 6G hadn't bothered to buzz for our attention for the remainder of the flight. It seemed he was subdued in his seat, quietly staring out the window.

_Not that I was watching him or anything like that._

I didn't bother him. I wondered what he thought of me. Did he think that I did that kind of thing with passengers all the time? Because I didn't. He'd actually only been number four in a short line of guys who paled in comparison. But he didn't know that.

He gave me a sexy smirk when he exited the plane with the rest of the passengers. I wanted to take him to the side and…well, I didn't know but I wanted to do something. I had had the most amazing sex of my life on an airplane while I was working. And he was just going to leave, like it was normal – like it happened every day. I returned his smirk with a false, flight attendant smile. He left and didn't turn back.

I sighed as the last passenger left and Jessica made her way toward her own luggage. She had bitched under her breath the whole morning, as if she'd stayed up all night.

"See ya next time, Bella." She waved and passed through the door without even looking back.

I hated working with her.

Weeks later I was on the same flight from Rome, Italy to Chicago. I knew the route was inevitable. When I saw the schedule I swapped first class for coach with Lauren. She was happy to take it. I couldn't stand the memories of something I had let go and lost.

Angela, Alice and I worked well together. I hated working coach but on long flights it was easy. Everyone had long been asleep and we had already prepped for morning. The only thing left to do was wait.

At around four in the morning the captain called back and asked for another cup of coffee. Usually it was the first class attendant's job but I could only guess both Lauren and Jessica were asleep.

I poured his large cup of black coffee and moved toward the cockpit. First class was dark and quiet. After closing the secure door of the cockpit I walked into the first class galley. Both attendants were nowhere to be found so I perused the refrigerator for something sweet to eat. First class always had better foods.

I stood back up, not finding anything of interest and went to move back to coach. But strong arms wound around my waist and the undeniable scent of Edward's cologne filled my senses. My breathing hiked and my heart took off.

_He's here._

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you happen to have any of those little plastic wing pins?" he breathed into my ear.

I signed remembering how good we were together.

In a husky voice I responded, "I don't believe this is your first flight, sir."

He chuckled. His strong hands turned me around and I was met with one of his amazing kisses.

We fucked again in the galley that day. Then again in his bed. He wore his plastic flight pin proudly every day after that. Said it reminded him of me. Even on our wedding day.

**A/N: Before you send a comment, YES they were protected. Do you want to hear the ins and outs of him putting on a condom, really? I know I hate writing it. So yes, they were careful but no I didn't specifically write it out.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**So Mandy came to me and asked if I'd like to join in her effort to raise money for cancer research. She knew what my response would be! Of course it was "YES". For those of you who do not know me and my family's story please stay tuned. My brother is married and has three beautiful girls. At the age of 27 (days before his 28th birthday) he had a seizure that sent him to the hospital. We have a history of epilepsy so we figured it had something to do with that. The doctors did several scans which found a 4cm tumor in his brain. After several arguments, doctors visits and prayers he had the surgery to have it removed. His tumor is called an anaplastic astrocytoma. Basically it has tentacles that grow into any nook and cranny it can find. The doctors removed the tumor and treated the remaining pieces with radiation and chemotherapy. The surgery went as good as could be expected when a doctor cuts a huge horseshoe shaped incision into someone's head. It's been five years since his surgery and five years since any scans have shown a tumor in his brain. We are beyond thankful to have him still with us today but do not and will not rest alone in that. He continues regular visits to his oncologist and has recently had another clear scan. We pray that it doesn't return in the hope that he and his family can have a long, healthy life together. So, THANK YOU for donating to this cause. It's very near and dear to my heart.**


End file.
